lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Help
__TOC__ Rumors and Theories There is a difference between a rumor and a theory. (Definitions from dictionary.com) *'Rumor:' "gossip; hearsay; a story or statement in general circulation without confirmation or certainty as to facts." Rumors are generally leaked information with uncertain or unknown sources believed to be a part of the production team. They generally refer to the happenings of future seasons, powers, and characters. *'Theory:' "a proposed explanation whose status is still conjectural, in contrast to well-established propositions that are regarded as reporting matters of actual fact." Theories are created by fans and based on prior actions, circumstances, and the like. They will sometimes be predictions of future seasons, powers or characters, and they are sometimes alternative interpretations of past actions. Rumors and theories are both allowed on this wiki, but should be specified as such. Passing rumors or theories as fact, without appropriate qualifiers, is unacceptable. An acceptable example of each is as follows. *It is rumored that Breo will be a definite pairing. *It is theorized that Leo likes Bree due to his constant admiring of her. Spelling, Grammar, Punctuation and Titles When writing articles it is important to follow these rules of the English language: #Don't use netspeak or any similar slang and avoid abbreviations in articles. We are compiling a professional resource for lab Rats fans. #Keep your writing around a 6th Grade reading level. You don't need to fill it with big words just to make it sound smarter, especially if you're not certain how the word should be used. #Vary your words. When writing, try to vary the words you use and the length of your sentences. It makes things sound more interesting. #Capitalize words when appropriate. (see below) #Use correct punctuation. This includes commas, periods, quotation marks, and apostrophes. (see below) #Know the difference between homophones: there, their, and they're; here and hear; it's and its; who's and whose. Capitalization The following words do not need to be capitalized unless they are the beginning of a sentence or part of a proper noun: ant, teen, smart, mom, dad, etc. We have all taken English classes and standard English grammar has not changed in the last few years. The English language, especially in a wiki, is not the place to make up your own new rules. ''Bias'' All descriptions must be impartial.' Sentences containing editorial bias must be rewritten objectively.'Bad:' Bree ''is a girl with long brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. Leo is the worst Rapper.' 'Good:' Bree is a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes. Leo can rap.'' Descriptive adverbs and adjectives with connotations that convey the author's bias or personal feeling should be left out. Beauty is a matter of opinion. Use pictures along with descriptions to get your point across. ''Titles'' While some characters have title, the titles are not to be included in the article name. Use their given name only. ''Examples:'' Adam and Chase ''Spacing'' Web pages do not look the same for everyone. Different web browsers will display things different from one another. For example, Firefox may show a sentence wrapping around a picture while Safari does not. Internet Explorer 8 will show a transparent background in a PNG picture while Internet Explorer 6 does not. Monitor sizes and resolutions will also affect how much can be seen at one time. A 15" monitor isn't as wide as a 19" monitor, so web pages will be longer on a 15" monitor than they will on the 19" monitor. Pages on a 19" monitor can also be longer if the resolution is set low. For example, 800x600 instead of 1280x1024. When editing a page, use the following rules: *''Keep article content as close to the top of the page as possible.'' *''Put one blank line in between paragraphs.'' *''Put two blank lines if you need to separate things with a little more space, such as certain templates.'' *''Larger spacings should be created with different commands rather than adding more blank lines.'' ''Lab Rats Info Box'' Use the following template at right: Profile pictures must be approximately 400x300 pixels and good quality. An example of the appropriate size is below. The infobox should include the following information. If one or more categories is unknown, leave it blank. *'Name:' Specify the name of the character *'Gender:' Specify the sex of the character *'Age:' This is how old the character was in their first appearance. *'Profession:' Specify the characters' job *'Parents:' Specify the characters' parents *'Siblings:' Specify the characters' siblings *'Friends:' List the people who the character is friends with (In the show) *'Love interests:' Tell who the character is romantically interested in *'First appearance' This is the first episode the character appeared in. *'Last appearance '''This is the last episode the character appeared in. (Not needed until near the end of the series) *'Portrayed by:' Specify the actor who plays the character. Episode Articles There will be episode template info boxes. Use the following format: . The articles are ''expected to be fairly short - less than 500 words, even (with the exception of a full episode summary). The article should be written out in this order: *'Introductory paragraph:' EPISODE TITLE '''is the __ episode in season __ of Napoleon Dynamite. It first aired on MMMM DD, YYYY. (Things such as changed actors or '''major plot changes can be mentioned here.) *'Overview:' Be concise and to the point. No more than five (5) sentences. *'Episode Summary: '''This is where you should be decriptive and give a full summary of the episode. *'Memorale Quotes:' Only quotes that are pertinent to the episode or extremely funny. *'Cast:' List all cast memebers who appeared in this episode and the character they portrayed. *'Featured Songs:' Not all episodes feature songs, but if they do, they should be writen here. *'Trivia: List things that the average person wouldn't know about the episode. *'''Goofs: If you noticed any mistakes in the episode or things that don't make, this is where you can add them. *'Picture Gallery:' A link should be posted to the episode gallery. *'Video Gallery:' A video or videos of the actual episode should be posted here. Episode Info Box Info boxes should have the following information, in the following order. *'Title:' The title of the episode. *'Season:' This tells you what season the episode is from. *'Number:' The number of the episode. *'First aired:' When was this episode first aired *'Writer(s):' The writer or writers of the episode *'Director(s):' The director or directors of the episode *'Previous:' The title of the previous episode. *'Next:' The title of the following episode. See here for a good example: Crush Chop and Burn Pictures General The quality of a picture depends on how well you are able to see its contents. If the picture seems off (for example, it is too bright, too dark, or too grainy and you are not able to make out details) it is not acceptable and should not be used anywhere on the site. {C}Only put pictures on the pages after all of the information has been added. If the description is good enough, then adding pictures won't be a necessity until later. Size Super-small pictures are acceptable for '''''user icons only. If the gallery thumbnail is too large for the picture, the picture is too small, and cannot be used on this site. Screenshots Screenshots are wanted and needed; however, there are some criteria. #Screenshots cannot have watermarks or labels. #Screenshots should not have a border on them. (This does not apply for userpage pictures.) #Screenshots do not have to be of super fine quality; however, it must be clear what it is a screenshot of. Again, the quality of a picture depends on how well you are able to see its contents. A screenshot in which no detail whatsoever can be made out is not acceptable. #If the picture is a replacement for another picture, please upload it to the same name by clicking 'upload a new version' on the file page. Bullying or Cyberbullying # You should never bully. # Treat others the way you want to be treated. # If you get caught that's an automatic block. # Cyberbullying is when you bully someone online which you should never do. # Bully: A person who is messing or picking on you. A boy, girl, group. or someone bigger or smaller than you. Vandalism # Vandalism: When someone tries to add the wrong information to something. # EX: Napoleon's last name is coward. # If the person gets caught it's an automatic block. # If you mess with someone's page us admins can find out! Category:Help